The diary
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: Eclipse the Hedgehog was given a diary to write all events that are happening in her highschool life and personal things. Everyone is in it and I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed looking to the red notebook glaring at it. I blushed staring at it as it sat on my desk. Looking as if it will do something. just staring at the word in capital letters, '_DIARY' _. Guinevere gave me it since I'm not good at speaking my feelings like other girls. Also since I am starting school next week, that I might have a lot of emotional things and specials events I might wanna jot down. But the thing is I don't need to speak my feelings and I don't need a stupid diary. I sighed grabbing a pencil and opened to the first clean white and red lined paper. At the very top I wrote the date and then groaned thinking of things to write.

_ Dear diary, no I'm gonna call you a journal. Dear journal, listen I am not going to get all personal and all that stuff just because Guinevere bought you. But I am going to write in you just to make you happy ok? I am Eclipse the Hedgehog, 16 years old, and school is starting for me next week. I have friends my bro Remy and my sister Guinevere. I also have Shade, Death, Kiera, Shade, Zero, Juice. I also have a boyfriend, his name is Surge. I have more about me but I don't want to take up the page. Anyway I will write in you later, I have to go school shopping with Guin. _

I closed the book and put on my shoes as there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I replied. Guinevere came in, wearing a red tank, her hair in a ponytail, black pants, brown sandals and a black jacket. I smirked looking at Guin. "Really?" Guinevere blushed making a pout face. "Not my fault that someone forgot to wash out clothes this week." she scuffed. I snickered, "I said I was sorry, besides I wash out a 2 month load of your clothes every week, you don't get dirty that much, do you?" I teased smirking wider. Guinevere blushed harder and stuck her tongue out. "Shut up." she sniped. I shrugged standing up after putting on my shoes, "Let's go." I said and we walked out and got in the car. Guinevere got in the driver seat, I couldn't drive yet. Guinevere drove us to the mall, but the mall was packed as usual, but more teens than adults and kids, I guess we weren't the only ones school shopping for clothes. Soon we did find a close even space and parked, as we walked in the store we saw Death, Shade, and Kiera looking at some shirts in JcPenny. I facepalmed as Guinevere gasped and ran over to greet them. "Great just what I need, more women and shopping." I sighed, oh how I wish Remy was here to help me out. I walked over to fist bud Shade. "Sup sis it's been a while." I said. "Yeah it has, nice to see your coming to our school this year." Shade giggled. "Yeah." I smiled. We went to Aeropostale and I was looking at the jeans blushing while Guinevere was in Victorious Secret to get sized and get new bras and panties. I already got sized last month and Guinevere agreed to shop and get me some stuff too. "Hey Eclipse." I turned to see Zero and Juice. I waved and hugged them both. "Sup." I smiled. They hugged back and after a while we pulled back and laughed. "I see that scar is soothing you well." juice pointed out. I closed the eye that had the scar on it and poked it. "I guess so, it doesn't hurt anymore like the doctor said but it's such an eye sore to see in the morning." I sweat dropped. "Oh come on Eclipse it's not that bad." Zero smiled. I blushed and looked to the clothes again. "So why are you here?" I asked seeing a shirt I liked and looked for my size. "Same reason you are here my dear, school clothing." Juice said smiling. I smirked to myself for a moment thinking about something, then remembered where I was and stopped before I got myself in a predicament. "I see." I said clearing my throat. "Well we'll see you later my dear, but the sales are going off the shelfs." Juice sweat dropped and dashed tot he men's section. Zero shrugged, "Say here, see ya." and dashed where Juice disappeared to. I chuckled and grabbed a few jeans and shirts and sweat suits. I got out some coupons and waited in line. When it was my turn I paid for my stuff and used the coupons and walked out with my reciet. After walking out of the store I blinked twice confused. Why the hell does it take women 2 hours to do the exact same thing? I shook my head and went to the outside of Victorious Secret, my cheeks turned red as I gulped and clenched my eyes closed walking inside. Perfume immediately hit my nose, many girls were in her, and I was look for Guin. I went by wear the bras were feeling very bashful inside and I bumped into someone. "O-Oh I'm sorry Miss I-...Guin." I sighed. Guinevere giggled with a bit of a blush herself and took a hold of my hand. "I found some cute panties that'll look great on you come on!" I went wide-eyed as she led me to the dressing rooms, I tried to resist and step back but Guinevere was still pulling my arm. "G-G-Guin please you know how shy I am about this kind of stuff!" I grunted. "Oh come on just one pair!" she grunted back. The slippery marble under my feet seemed to have helped Guin as I slipped and rolled right into a dressing room. I shook my head and opened my eyes to see a half naked lady. She squealed and I covered my ears but cried in pain as she hit me with her purse till I crawled out. "Sorry Madame!" I apologized and sighed. Then I felt being pulled again and saw Guinevere, I sighed giving up till we got into the dressing room.

Guinevere closed the door and turned to me smiling. Now strip down so that we can get these goodies on you." Guin said referring to the panties. I sighed and slowly undressed. Mostly because Guinevere was kind of staring, Guinevere got the memo and turned around and I was able to undress more comfortable. I covered my chest as Guin turned back around and put the undies on took a good look at me as I blushed harder and harder and she blushed looking at me. "Awwwww your so sexy sis, you've really grown up haven't you!" Guinevere complimented but I covered her mouth before she could say any more. "Ssshhh, do you want all of Mobius to hear you?!" I whispered, Guinevere just smiled and moved back. "Sorry." she said and I took off the underwear and put on my clothes. "I'm gonna buy these with the rest of the undergarments, I'll be back in a jiffy." Guinevere said and left. Once I was completely dressed and got my bags from Aeropostale I met up with Guin at the entrance/exit of VS and we left. I really don;t know where Shade, Kiera, and Death went. Probably Journey, or Hollister or Ecko, that seem's like their type of clothing. We went to the car and left for home, as we drove Guinevere said, "I'm picking up a pizza for dinner ok?" My tail wagged at that and Guinevere giggled. "Awesome! What kind?!" I said almost slobbering. "Papa Johns your favorite of course." Guin winked and I giggled happy now. We picked up the pizza and headed home, I brought all the bags in as Guinevere handled the pizza. Remy was in the living room flipping through the channels. He smiled smelling the pizza and I growled. "Don't touch the pizza till I come down." I said racing up stairs. "No guarantees." Remy smirked.

After dinner~

I yawned with a pop belly walking into my room, I scratched myself and made it to my desk chair and looked to my _DIARY. _I grabbed the pencil and began to write.

_Dear Journal I just got done shopping with Guinevere which I always hate but still don't mind. But I still wonder the mystery of why women take so long to shop for stuff. Also why they take so long in the bathroom. Even though I am a girl I still don't understand. I am going to bed now, the next time I write in you will most likely be the day after my first day of school. See you till then._

I closed the book and put the pencil away. I undressed completely till I was naked and turned off the lights and went to my bed. I purred getting into the covers and soon snored in dreamland.

T.B.C.~


	2. Chapter 2

I hear my alarm from my phone go off, it was Monday, and I knew what thaty meant, it was time to go to school. I groan turning it off, the sun isn't even awake yet but still I have to. I get up getting the clothes I could wear for today. I get jeans, white long sleeve shirt, black vest. I go to the bathroom and stretch. "Man I gotta whizz." I yawn setting my clothes down. I got to the toilet and use the bathroom. I go wide eyed seeing the door knob jiggle and see Guinevere. "I'M SORRY!" she yells and walks out. I sigh, why not pee in the shower like everyone else? I finish and flush the toilet and go to Guin's room. Guinevere was picking out her clothes and she looking to me blushing. "I'm sorry for walking in on you." she said. I shrugged, "Eh, your my sister, what not have you seen?" I smirk. She blushed and I chuckled as I was about to leav she caught my arm. "W-Wait...can I ask you something?" She asked. "Sure, what's up?" I asked. "Why do you pee like that?" she asked. I blushed and groaned, "Just forget it, I don't wanna explain." I said walking out but Guinevere followed. "But you-" "Please stop talking about it." "But-" Our conversation was ended by the bathroom door. I took a shower washing my body and quills. Walking out of the shower, having my bangs were in my eyes, that reminded me Guinevere signed me in for a haircut next week...not gonna happen. I comb my quills and reach for my towel but growl. My towel, my last CLEAN dry towel was GONE. I grab the hand towel and walk out of the bathroom. I'm on top of the stair case, "Ok who took my last to-" I blush seeing everyone in the livingroom and stair up at me from the staircase. A draft blowed the towel showing the tip of my pussy. The guys got nosebleeds. "MY EYES!" Kiera and Death said covering them. Surge growled and made a thunder storm on the house from all the guys that saw. I went down to Surge and calmed him down, "Come on babe it's ok, I really wasn't expecting all of you to come down here." I stated. Surge calmed down and tried to cover my from eyes. "Uh yeah, we were all going to go on the bus together." Surge explained. I chaos controlled back into the bathroom and put on my clothes. I went to the girls and waved. "Sup guys." I said. Kiera snickered, "Your fly is down." she said. I blushed, "Oh, sorry." I pulled it up and stopped in pain. I whimper, "O-Ow." "What?!" Shade asked. "F-F-Fur...caught...in z-zipper..." I unzip and zip again. "Well that's more pubic hair lost." I said rolling my eyes. "Ew." Death stated.

Soon we all left for the bus stop and got on the bus. When the bus stopped in front of the school the doors opened and we got off. We all went into the school and went our separate ways to our classes. I had science with Juice, Zero, Remy, and Kiera. We all went to the class room and looked and saw Shadow, Amy, and Cream there as well. I looked to the right and gasped and growled. It was Dawn, Dawn the Hedgehog, she looked up to me and growled too. "Oh boy." Remy sweat dropped and got in between us before things got physical. "Of all schools why did you have to go to this one?!" Dawn yelled. I crossed my hands over my chest scuffling. "I could ask you the same thing." I said rolling my eyes. Our teacher came in and we settled down. I was kinda surprised that our professor was Tails. Although I knew from the start that he was smart with science and technology. Anyway Tails wrote his name on the board and we got started. "Today we are going to learn about the reproductive system." Tails smiled. I blushed and looked down, why this subject now? I asked myself inside my head and just tried to pay attention taking notes. Soon Tails asked some questions. "Now what is the males sex organ called?...Eclipse?" Tails asked looking to me. I blushed and started to sweat. "Uh...uh...uh pe...pe..." I started to feel dizzy. I heard Dawn snickering and I growled. "What's wrong? Is Eclipse shy and embarrassed? No worries, I'm more of a woman then you'll ever be." she said smirking. I growled, "A males sex organ is called a penis..." "Corr-" "Which is what Dawn has in her pants!" I yelled smirking. Dawn blushed and growled standing up. "Why you little-" "Both of you sit down!" Tails commanded. Right then the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff racing out the room. Dawn? Really? Of all people?! I sighed going to math class, me, Death, Zero, Juice, and Surge had that class. I sat by Remy and Surge. Death and Zero sat more in the back, and Juice more in the front. When the teacher came in we all got our paper out and worked in a section in our math work books.

Later a gym class~

I change into my gym clothes catching a peek at Death. "If you keep staring I will get you nurtured." she said in a total serious death tone. I go wide-eyed and step back, damn she is always touchy! I go to Guinevere who was having trouble putting on her top. I sigh smiling and put it on for her. "Thanks sis." she said sighing. "No problem, but I did tell you about drinking all that milk when we were little." I snickered referring to her boobs. Guinevere soon got what I was talking about and whacked me at the back of the head. Shade came over and tapped my shoulder, "Ready to race sis?" she smirked. I smirked back and grabbed my shoes. "Hmp, you know it." When we all got out of the locker rooms we were to run a mile every day. I smirked as me and Shade were side by side, Remy, Surge, Sonic, Shadow, Death, Kiera, Zero was part of it too it seemed to be. I laughed evilly as the coach said we could start and we all ran like our lives depended on it leaving everyone else in the dust. So far me and Remy were up in first place, then Remy started picking up speed, so was Surge and Sonic. I could see from the angle from my eye that Shade wasn't giving up. I growled, this competition is tense. I growled making my feet work its magic and running my fastest I could. Even so I went my fastest, it still seemed to have not made a difference, and hearing the coach yell, we went over a mile running. I streaked my feet to a halt and so did everyone else. We were all arguing on who won the mile race, Guinevere stepped up. "Ahem!" we all stopped talking looking to her. "I know who won." Guin stated. "WHO?!" we all yelled. "Zero did." she stated, we all looked to Zero who was on the bleacher chill, I facepalmed.

When gym was over~

We all went into the showers and I blushed seeing all the girls. I growled, like I cared, which I don't, everyone even Cream has more to show then me. I just washed up trying not to look at anyone else. I got out drying off with a towel. I put on my regular clothes and heard the bell rang as the other girls were finishing up getting dressed. It was lunch time, and I waited for my friends to come out. I walked out the locker room and saw Surge. He smiled walking up to me and kissed me, I kissed back. I heard a 'ahem' behind us and we broke apart. I blushed seeing Shade and the girls. "Keep that at home please." Kiera smirked. "Oh like you and Shadow don't do it in the nearest janitor closet?" Surge retorted smirking. We all looked to her as she blushed and crossed her arms. "Tushi." she remarked and we laughed heading to lunch. We saw Juice and Death at a table already, we got our lunch and sat with them. I ate my pizza till Death piped up. "Eclipse?" "Hm?" "Aren't you lactose intolerant?" I went wide-eyed and my stomach started gargling. Surge looked to me in worry, "Honey you ok?" I whimpered standing up and running."BATHROOM!" When I ran into the nearest bathroom I blushed seeing urinals, and guys, I gulped, boys bathroom. "SORRY!" I blushed and ran into the one next to it and was unbuckling my pants but stopped seeing Dawn, but with some other girls too. "Oh hello bitch, wanna see my new friends?" she asked. I glared for a second. "This is Emily and that's Minerva." I gulped, one was Surge's Ex girlfriend, the other was Surge's stalker. "Were you planning on using the bathroom?" Emily asked purring. I blushed looking down seeing my pants were undone and I fixed it. "Uh, I think I can hold." I said stepping back. "Oh come on, we'll help." Minerva said and they took hold of me. They pulled and dragged me through all my struggles and gave me a swirly. They laughed and ran out as I was recovering. I groaned and dried myself off the best I could and left. I was damp and I was pissed off, I got back tot he lunch table and Juice held his nose, so did Remy. "Um, why do you smell like toilet?" Remy asked. I growled, "I got a swirly by Dawn, Emily, and Minerva." Everyone gasped. "How the hell did they get into this school?!" Surge asked. I shrugged.

After school~

I walked home and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. All day I was teased smelling like poo water. All thanks to Dawn, Emily, and Minerva. After I was done with my shower, I came out in only a towel and got a pencil from my desk and my _DIARY._

_Dear journal, today started fine for my first day of school, then my arch enemy Dawn the Hedgehog was in my science class. I was brutally humiliated because the subject in science today was reproduction systems. Gym class was fine though girls got more then I got, math was fine, Lunch. Well I accidentally ate a pizza, (I'm lactose intolerant) and I rushed to the bathroom, first into the mens' room. Was funny but equally embarrassing. Then I go into the women's' and I get a swrilly from Emily, Dawn, and Minerva. I smell like toilet the whole day. I shall have my revenge! Muahaha! But I wonder what I should do. Anyway I will write more in you later, I got bro and sis night with Remy._

I put down the pencil and close the book and get dressed in booty shorts and a tank top walking into Remy's room. He was on his XBOX playing Black Ops. I went under his bed getting out playboy magazines and looked at them. I sighed, "Remy can you help me with something?" I asked him. Remy had his tongue out clicking buttons like no ones business. "Sure." he said quick. "Well I need help on thinking of revenge on some bullies." I said. There was silence for a few minutes till Remy finished his game and he looked to me with an evil smirk. "You gotta get down and dirty, and find their weaknesses." Remy pointed out. I nodded, "I know that much Remy, but I've never gotta revenge before." I stated. "That may be true, but you have played pranks before, have you not?" Remy asked smirking. I thought about it and started to smirk too, "Now I see, thanks bro." "No problem, now go under the bed and get the new issues I ordered." Remy said and I gasped happily. "New issues!?" I got them out and looked at them. "Awesome!" "I know right?" Remy smiled.


End file.
